Cold on the outside but Warm in the inside
by Adrian1996Tai
Summary: <html><head></head>In the anime, you see Akame and his sister are enemies. In my story, they are also enemies but in their hearts they still cover for each other.</html>


**Cold on the Outside but Warm in the Inside**

An intense battle between the Jeagers and Night Raid had ended eventually with the capturing of Akame's sister, Kurome. The battle started when the position of their hideout was leaked and the Jeagers have retreated and the Night Raids have their hostage.

"Hmph…you'll see. General Esdeath somehow will come to the rescue." Kurome taunts Najenda.

"We'll talk about that later but in the meantime, let's lock her in the prison." Najenda commands.

"I…I think…" *Akame faints.

"Akame!" Tatsumi shouts.

"She has a high fever." Mine hands was on top of her forehead.

"I think she must have caught the cold when she was out battling against the Jeagers because at that time it was raining heavily." Leone explains

"You have a point. Anyway, let's carry her into her room." Najenda commands.

After they entered her room, Tatsumi brought a pail of water as well as some clothes while Mine and Leone are busying preparing porridge for Akame.

"Tat…Tatsumi. Thank you and I'm sorry that I trouble you." Akame said softly.

"It's okay. Everyone is not a superhuman, they will get sick somehow." Tatsumi explains.

"Take some rest. I'll come back later."

After Tatsumi has left her room, they held a small meeting in the main hall on who to take care of Akame.

"We all have our own duties and we're unable to take care of her. Anyone has their ideas, speak up." Najenda asks.

All are thinking highs and lows for any solution for the current matter and almost unheard what Najenda had just spoken.

"I have 1 but it's pretty reckless." Tatsumi raises his hands.

"All right,Tatsumi. Let's see what you've think of." Najenda replied.

"WE'LL ASK KUROME TO TAKE CARE OF HER FOR US."

The entire crowd went quiet in an instant and Najenda is thinking the possible consequences while Mine and Leone are discussing among themselves.

Without further ado, they have finally agreed on terms.

"All right Leone, bring our prisoner out. Tatsumi, we're taking our idea." Najenda answered.

"We decided to spare your life but we have something to favour you. Will you do it?" Najenda asks

"Me, a member of the Jeagers, who is out to kill you guys and you're asking me to help you? Have you guys lost your mind?" Kurome crosses her arms

"Please, Kurome. It's for your sister's sake. She is having a high fever since coming back from battle. All we want in return is you to take care of her for us." Tatsumi begs.

"Are you sure you want me to take care of her? What if I poisoned her drink when you're all out and escaped before you guys can come back?"

"I know you won't. You still loved your sister even though you're enemies. Am I right?" Mine replied and this made Kurome a little bit weak.

"ALL I WANT HER IS TO JOIN THE ARMY AND NOT TO JOIN THE DARK SIDE LIKE THE NIGHT RAID. DO YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL WHEN SHE LEFT ME TO JOIN YOU GUYS? MY SISTER JUST LEFT ME, IN A CRUEL WAY!" Kurome clenched her fists.

They were all shocked in what Kurome said and didn't notice a figure was coming out from the corner. It's was Akame, slowly walking out towards them, who was woken up by them. They all felt sad in what Kurome has gone through all these years even though she's the youngest among them. Tears can be seen flowing out from her eyes.

"Tatsumi, I'm…I'm hungry." Akame said in a weak tone

"Ok…I'll get the porridge for you."

"NO ONE TOUCHES MY SISTER!" Kurome yells

"I'll take care of her instead!"

"Thank you, Kurome." Akame thanked her

"Go back to your room and I'll be there in a bit."

"All right, we'll release you when she's all well." Najenda said

"Go back to your room. I'll be there in a bit."

Leone could see Kurome blushes a little.

*knocks

"Come in."

"Akame, no, onee-chan." Kurome walks in

"He…here's your porridge."

"Thank you."

"I'm going to take care…of you for the whole week."

"You didn't scare that I will do something bad to you?" Kurome asks

"I could already see it in your eyes. You won't do something bad. After all, a sister must know what her younger sister is thinking." Akame explained.

"I know you all too well. Don't take me wrong, I will kill you if I want to. But now if I do kill you, you'll kill me right? I'm sick right now. Akame said.

"I'm going downstairs to take my bags."

"Okay."

After she comes back up again with her bags, Akame is already fallen asleep again and Kurome is just sitting right beside her.

"Onee-chan, I wish I could be with you again." She thought

Kurome holds her sister's hands by and she slowly daze off beside her sister's hands while holding her hands.

"Aww…how cute." Leone peeks through the door.

"You are right." Tatsumi agrees.

The door closed behind them. Kurome is still asleep beside of her sister's bed while holding her hands. Even though, they want to kill each other when met but they couldn't afford to miss this chance to bond their relationship as sister's again.


End file.
